


Друг

by IryStorm, SittZubeida



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/pseuds/SittZubeida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждому человеку нужен друг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друг

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Suits на ФБ-2014.

— Держи. — Рейчел опустила на стол перед Майком бумажный пакет, наполненный, судя по сногсшибательному запаху, чем-то безумно вкусным, и присела на краешек стола.

— О-о-о, еда, — радостно присвистнул Майк, хватая пакет, но Рейчел легонько стукнула его по ладони.

— Это не для тебя, — пояснила она в ответ на недоуменный взгляд. — Благодарность Бенджамину из IT-отдела, помнишь? Ты просил меня помочь.

— Точно! — Майк хлопнул себя по лбу и взглянул на часы — половина девятого. — А не поздно ли?

— Айтишники работают сутки через двое, — покачала головой Рейчел, — так что если он на дежурстве, то до утра.

— Ты просто богиня! — Майк подавил своенравное желание поцеловать ее в щеку и, схватив пакет, направился к лифтам.

Двадцать второй этаж встретил его ровным электрическим светом и тихим, на грани слышимости, шумом десятков кулеров. Несмотря на позднее время, повсюду и правда расхаживали сотрудники. Майк отыскал Бенджамина — тот сидел, склонившись к огромному монитору, и задумчиво постукивал пальцем по губам.

— Самое время для ужина, Бенджамин, — улыбнулся Майк, ставя пакет на стол.

Айтишник нахмурился, явно недовольный тем, что его отвлекли, но тут же удивленно спросил:

— Майкл? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Принес тебе поесть. Я слышал, вы, ребята, любите зависать тут на всю ночь.

Бен недоуменно моргнул:

— Зачем?

— Затем, что я хочу тебя поблагодарить, — пояснил Майк. — Ты очень помог мне и Рейчел. Можно сказать, спас будущую карьеру блестящего юриста.

Бен слегка покраснел.

— Это лишнее, Майкл. Я просто выполнил условия сделки.

— Брось, чувак, без твоей помощи вообще ничего бы не вышло! Так что ты вполне заслужил эту пищу богов. — Майк подтолкнул сверток еще ближе.

Бен вздохнул:

— И что там?

— Панини с курицей. Рейчел говорит — пальчики оближешь!

Бен раскрыл сверток, втянул носом аромат и снова закрыл.

— Еда для девчонок, — поморщился он. — Я предпочитаю хрустящий бекон.

— Ну, в следующий раз будет тебе бекон, — пожал плечами Майк. — Поешь, а? Время позднее.

— Я обедал, спасибо, Майкл, — пробормотал Бен, все еще внимательно глядя в монитор.

— Да брось, чем ты таким важным занят, что забиваешь на ужин?

Майк обошел стол и заглянул Бену через плечо.

— Да ладно? — присвистнул он, увидев вместо строчек кода или над чем там еще мог работать человек вроде Бена зеленое игровое поле и карты. — Покер, серьезно? Это так теперь зарабатывают айтишники?

Бен недовольно дернул плечом и повернулся к Майку.

— Свою ежедневную работу я закончил еще два часа назад — точно по графику. А так я расслабляюсь. У всех должно быть хобби.

— И твое хобби — проигрывать? — хохотнул Майк.

Бен вдруг смутился.

— Мне просто не везет сегодня. И вообще, я только учусь, ясно?

— Состязаясь с компьютером? — фыркнул Майк. — Так ты никогда не научишься. Играть нужно с человеком. В покер играют не с картами, а с людьми.

— Это кто сказал? — хмыкнул Бен.

— Харви Спектер. И, поверь мне, этот парень знает толк в играх.

Бен пожал плечами.

— Я пробовал, результат примерно такой же. Лучше уж компьютер.

— А вот и нет! — упрямо повторил Майк. — Ты наверняка играешь чересчур... честно.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это плохо, — возмутился Бен.

— Просто так ты никогда не выиграешь. В покере обязательно нужно блефовать, да и умение считать карты лишним не будет. Хочешь, могу тебя научить?

— Мухлевать? — Бен взглянул на Майка с любопытством.

— Повышать свои шансы на выигрыш, — поправил тот. — В колледже мне не было равных.

Бен недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Эйдетическая память, чувак, не забывай. — Майк постучал пальцем себе по лбу. — Я покажу. У тебя есть колода?

— Откуда? У нас тут IT-отдел, а не филиал Лас-Вегаса.

— Ладно, я знаю, у кого может быть, — тут же осенило Майка. — Подожди меня, я сейчас.

Харви предсказуемо оказался на рабочем месте. В кабинете играла музыка, а сам он перечитывал какой-то контракт, медленно прихлебывая виски.

— Харви, у тебя есть карты? — выпалил Майк, заходя внутрь.

Тот оторвался от бумаг и, изогнув одну бровь, насмешливо улыбнулся:

— Ты наконец-то нашел свое призвание и уходишь с бродячим цирком, чтобы зарабатывать на жизнь карточным гаданием?

Майк закатил глаза:

— И это я слышу вместо похвалы за помощь с Таннером! Серьезно, Харви, у тебя есть колода? Хочу дать кое-кому пару уроков игры в покер.

— У тебя так много свободного времени? Я могу исправить эту досадную оплошность.

Майк вздохнул:

— Брось, Харви. Я закончил с отчетами, новых контрактов ты мне не давал, и вообще сегодня пятница. Так что насчет карт?

Харви неодобрительно покачал головой и открыл нижний ящик стола. Через секунду в Майка полетела новенькая запечатанная колода. Он неловко поймал ее, едва не уронив.

— Держи, — сказал Харви. — Что бы ты без меня делал?

— Ты хранишь в офисе карты просто так, на всякий случай? — полюбопытствовал Майк.

— Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться. И когда, — назидательно ответил тот.

— И что еще у тебя там есть? — Майк попытался заглянуть через стол, но Харви толкнул ящик ногой, и тот закрылся.

— Этого щенкам знать не положено. Вали отсюда, пока я не придумал тебе работу, — пригрозил он напоследок.

— Спасибо! — Майк расплылся в улыбке и последовал совету. Несмотря на тяжелый насыщенный день и отсутствие ужина, настроение у него было хорошим.

Стрелки на больших часах в коридоре показывали девять. Спеша в IT-отдел, Майк боялся, что Бен передумает, но тот все еще сидел за своим компьютером и задумчиво клацал мышкой. А вот сверток перед ним был открыт.

Майк усмехнулся:

— Девчоночья еда оказалась не такой уж плохой?

— Я решил, что мне понадобятся силы, — фыркнул Бен, — если я собираюсь тебя обыграть. А я очень хочу поумерить твое самомнение, Майкл.

— Вот уж вряд ли, дружище, — покачал головой Майк. — Карты я принес, так что готовься к сражению!

***

— Если ты еще раз зевнешь, я отправлю тебя к челюстному хирургу. — Харви покосился на Майка и подавил собственный зевок.

— Прости, — Майк протер глаза, в которые словно песка насыпали, и встряхнулся. Утренний кофе не помог, видимо, придется пить еще один. — Засиделся вчера допоздна.

— Снова покерная тренировка, да?

— Бенджамин делает успехи, — похвастался Майк. — Над покерфейсом ему, конечно, еще работать и работать, но карты считать он учится быстро.

И это было правдой. Вчера они сыграли семь или восемь партий подряд, и под конец Бен почти перестал ерзать на месте, потеть или подпрыгивать от радости каждый раз, когда на руках оказывалась хорошая карта. Похоже, креативный подход к обучению себя оправдал.

— Майкл, я вполне знаком с теорией вероятности, — Бен был полон скептицизма. — Так бы и сказал, что все дело в удаче.

— Да нет же, чувак! Математические выкладки не повредят, но в покере просчитываешь не карты, а игрока напротив, — постарался объяснить Майк. — Ну представь, что вместо карт у тебя красивые ровные строчки кода. Изменишь одно условие — изменится весь результат. Так и в покере, дружище. Смотри в оба, считай в оба, и тогда будешь контролировать ситуацию.

В последней игре Бену таки удалось переиграть Майка. Он издал победный клич и даже вскочил от радости. Майк не стал расстраивать его тем, что просто устал и играл вполглаза.

Через пару недель Майк решил, что Бен вполне готов для выхода «в поле». Одно дело — выигрывать у приятеля, а другое — обойти толпу других хороших игроков. Повод нашелся быстро — «Пирсон Хардман» сорвала настоящий куш, выиграв громкое и затянувшееся дело. По такому случаю, Джессика выплатила стажерам премии и даже устроила короткий день, что, на памяти Майка, вообще случалось впервые. Услышав, как Кайл с парой других ребят обсуждает, где бы устроить вечеринку, Майк ловко вклинился в разговор и предложил сыграть в покер в небольшом баре неподалеку, куда они и так частенько наведывались.

— Ну конечно, Росс, размечатался, — фыркнул Кайл. — Все знают, что с тобой нельзя играть, иначе останешься без штанов.

— Ну так я и не буду играть, — тут же нашелся Майк. — Буду крупье. А мое место займет Бенджамин из IT-отдела.

— Этот гик? Он разве умеет?

— Учится, — кивнул Майк. — Ну так что? Или боитесь, что «гик» вас обыграет?

Кайл переглянулся с парнями, а затем хмыкнул:

— Ладно уж, пусть играет. И готовится расстаться со своей премией.

Майк на это только усмехнулся.

***

— Это была плохая идея. — Бен заметно нервничал, пока они добирались в бар. — Я точно опозорюсь, Майкл, и ни за что тебе этого не прощу!

Майк закатил глаза, подталкивая его в спину. Бена разве что не трясло — он то и дело одергивал манжеты, кусал губы и порывался уйти.

— Не будь ребенком, Бенджамин, — укорил его Майк. — Помни, что я тебе говорил про покерфейс. Ты умный, ты много тренировался и сможешь их обыграть, если возьмешь себя в руки.

В бар они приехали первыми. Там царила расслабленная атмосфера — играла негромкая музыка, немногочисленные посетители перебрасывались шутками. Майк заказал выпить, и Бен одним махом отхлебнул полбокала, даже не поморщившись.

— Эй, полегче, чувак, такими темпами ты не протянешь до игры.

— Вот и отлично! — вспыхнул Бен, сцепив руки в замок. — Не надо было вообще сюда приходить! Тем более, я никого не знаю...

— Ну-ка успокойся, — Майк приобнял его за плечи и слегка встряхнул. — Что ты хочешь знать? Фрэнк, например, описался сразу после собеседования — так переволновался. А Сэма в детстве наряжали в девчачьи шмотки, потому что мама очень хотела дочку.

— Серьезно? — чуть улыбнулся Бен, постепенно успокаиваясь.

— Еще как! Кайл где-то раздобыл фотки...

Прерывая рассказ Майка, в бар с шумом и гоготом ввалились стажеры «Пирсон Хардман». Наблюдая, как парни рассаживаются за большим столом в углу, Бен снова напрягся.

— Да расслабься ты, все будет хорошо! — Майк ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу и слегка потряс. — Может, тебе массаж сделать? А то больно ты напряжен...

Бен окинул его странным взглядом, залпом допил свой бокал и покачал головой:

— Спасибо, не стоит, Майкл. Я справлюсь.

С этими словами он двинулся к столу, и Майк последовал за ним, стараясь унять собственное волнение.

— О, а вот и наша парочка, — гоготнул Кайл и встряхнул небольшим кейсом, в который был запакован покерный набор. — Надеюсь, Росс, ты не будешь подсуживать своей подружке?

— Не переживай, Кайл, — улыбнулся Майк. — Все по-честному. И проиграешь ты тоже по-честному.

Он перетасовал карты и внимательно осмотрел остальных.

— Что ж, приступим. Играем сегодня в Холдем-покер — пять общих карт, две вслепую. Возражения есть? — Он помолчал. — Можете засунуть их куда подальше.

Определив большой и малый блайнды [1], Майк подождал, пока карты вернутся в колоду, и снова раздал — теперь уже по две. Он нечасто бывал крупье — больше предпочитал играть самостоятельно, так что с улыбкой наблюдал, как серьезно, едва не пригибаясь к столу, его игроки отгибают уголки полученных карт, чтобы посмотреть, что им досталось.

Игра потекла в своем ритме. Майк следил за растущей в центре стола кучей фишек и украдкой поглядывал на Бена. Тот держался молодцом — нервничал, но в пределах разумного.

— Четверо в игре. — Майк выложил на стол девятку, восьмерку и пятерку червей. — Твое слово? — Он повернулся к Джейсу Миддлстоуну.

Джейс и сидящий рядом Сэм не решились поднимать, а вот Кайл свою ставку удвоил. К удивлению Майка, Бен поддержал. Джейс и Сэм спасовали — и в игре остались только двое.

Кайл смотрел в свои карты и нервно щелкал замком на часах, а Бен, не отрываясь, вглядывался в его лицо. Майк взволнованно сглотнул и выложил на стол четвертую карту — девятку треф. Кайл поднял ставку, Бен — тоже.

Последней картой на стол легла двойка червей.

— Ставки уравняли, прошу открыться. — Майк сцепил руки в замок, переводя взгляд с Бена на Кайла и обратно.

На руках у Кайла оказались две двойки — пика и треф.

— Фулл хаус [2], — подтвердил Майк, — девятки и двойки. Бенджамин?

— Я пас, — выдохнул тот, и Майк едва не заорал от досады.

— Как будто кто-то сомневался! — заржал Кайл, сгребая фишки. — Съел, Росс? Твой дружок облажался.

Майку очень хотелось кинуть в засранца чем-нибудь тяжелым, но взгляд его внезапно наткнулся на Бена. Тот улыбался!

— Пойдемте-ка выпьем чего-нибудь, — предложил Сэм, потягиваясь. — А то сидите тут такие все серьезные...

Когда парни отошли к барной стойке, Майк придвинулся ближе к Бену:

— Ты как?

— Отлично, — расплылся в довольной улыбке тот. — Кажется, я его прочитал, или как там ты говорил? Он щелкает браслетом часов, когда блефует.

— Блефует? С фуллом на руках?

— Докупил последней картой! — просиял Бен. — Вероятность один к двадцати трем... Так что он поднимал, не имея ничего. Просто повезло.

Майк нахмурился. Объяснение звучало довольно нелепо, но с математикой не поспоришь. Видимо, Кайлу и правда повезло.

Парни вернулись, притащив с собой с десяток бутылок пива, и Майк снова принялся тасовать карты. Игра продолжилась.

...Когда в игре осталось трое — Бен, Кайл и Джастин, — а на стол легли два красных валета, король пик и трефовый туз, Майк буквально физически ощутил, как возрастает напряжение. Стажеры, толпившиеся вокруг стола, взволнованно перешептывались, а Бен, к облегчению Майка, слегка улыбался краешком рта. Неужто хорошая карта?

Пятым выпал бубновый король, и Джастин, подумав, не стал повышать.

— Поднимаю до двадцати, — улыбнулся Бен.

Кайл схватился за браслет часов и побледнел — даже в скудном барном освещении это было хорошо видно — но все же ответил, спустя несколько секунд мучительного молчания:

— Удваиваю.

«А ведь Бен был прав, — заметил про себя Майк, стараясь не кусать нервно губы. — Кайл блефует, надеясь задавить соперника ставкой».

— Пасую, чтоб вас! — вспылил Джастин, кидая карты на стол. — Кто-то здесь явно знает больше, чем я.

И в игре остались только Кайл и Бен. Майк поерзал на месте, стараясь дышать ровно.

— Удваиваю, — спокойно сказал Бен.

— Ну тогда — ва-банк, [3] — помедлив, ответил Кайл.

— Поддерживаю, — кивнул Бен.

Вот оно. На кон поставлено все, и назад пути нет.

— Вскрываемся. — Майк даже затаил дыхание.

А в следующую секунду увидел, как Бен с радостной улыбкой открывает свои карты — король и туз.

— Фулл хаус! — воскликнул Майк, но его возглас потонул в восхищенном свисте стажеров.

— Ну что ж, — обреченно вздохнул Кайл. — Рано или поздно это должно было случиться.

Он перевернул свои — Майк разглядел трефового валета, который закрывал нижнюю карту. Но не успел он задуматься, какой картой была вторая, как Кайл гаденько ухмыльнулся и сдвинул верхнюю вбок.  
Взору игроков и зрителей открылся второй валет — пиковый.

— Каре на валетах [4], — неверяще выдохнул Майк.

Народ взорвался аплодисментами и улюлюканьем, а Кайл, склонившись над столом, прошипел:

— Думал, я блефую, гик? Да я таких, как ты, сто раз обыгрывал. Не тебе со мной тягаться.

Ошарашенный Бен застыл на месте, не зная, что ответить. Казавшаяся такой близкой победа, в мгновение ока ускользнула из рук.

— Объявляю перерыв! — сказал Майк, поднимая ладонь. — Думаю, нам всем пора немного выпить. И проветриться, — чуть тише добавил он, глядя, как Бен, схватив свой пиджак, движется в сторону выхода.

Майк нагнал его уже на улице, когда тот пытался поймать такси.

— Послушай...

— Нет, это ты послушай, Майкл! — перебил Бен. — Я же говорил, что не стоило сюда приходить! Они теперь отлично посмеются, вспоминая, что Кайл меня обставил, как ребенка.

— И ты решил просто свалить, даже не попробовав отыграться? Брось, чувак! Кайл — тот еще козел, он заслуживает, чтобы ему хорошенько надрали зад.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — скрестил руки на груди Бен. — Ко всему прочему, мне теперь еще и не на что играть.

— Вот это как раз не проблема, — усмехнулся Майк. — Забыл, почему мы здесь? Премии ведь всему отделу дали.

Бен насупился, а затем ошарашенно распахнул глаза, поняв, что он имеет в виду.

— Майкл, нет. Спасибо за предложение, но нет. Я не могу проиграть еще и твои деньги, это будет не только унизительно, но и... неэтично.

— Да расслабься! Я в тебе уверен, я знаю, что ты сможешь его сделать, если соберешься и не будешь реагировать на его подколки. Просто помни, что Кайл пошел на выпускной со своей кузиной Мередит, потому что никто больше не согласился. А Мередит эта, честно тебе скажу, на королеву красоты явно не тянула, с ее-то лишними фунтами и прыщами по всему лицу.

Бен прыснул со смеху.

— Так что не валяй дурака и иди обратно. — Майк хлопнул его по плечу и подтолкнул к дверям бара.

— А ты?

— А мне нужно позвонить, приду через минуту.

Когда дверь за Беном закрылась, Майк глубоко вздохнул. Хотел бы он и правда быть уверенным в Бене на все сто... С голоду Майк, конечно, не помрет без этих денег, но потерять заслуженную премию было бы обидно. Уже не говоря о том, что второй проигрыш может сделать с самооценкой Бена. Что ж, оставалось надеяться, что наспех сочиненная байка про Кайла поможет ему расслабиться.

***

Бен потихоньку отыгрывался. Майк смотрел на растущую стопку его фишек и всей душой надеялся, что так будет и дальше. Что бы он там ни говорил насчет чтения игроков и мастерства, удача новичкам была необходима не меньше. И Бену она сейчас, кажется, улыбалась. По крайней мере, пока.

К финальному раунду в игре снова осталось четверо, и Майк тряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать ощущение дежа вю — Кайл, Бен и Сэм с Джейсом сошлись в решающем поединке.

К комбинации из туза червей, восьмерки, шестерки и четверки пик Майк выложил пятую карту — пикового туза. Сэм, покосившись на скудную кучку своих фишек, вздохнул и поставил ва-банк.

— Поддерживаю, — кивнул Джейс, подвинув собственные фишки ближе к центру.

Кайл расплылся в торжествующей ухмылке и заявил:

— Удваиваю.

Зрители сдавленно охнули. Конечно, поддержать эту ставку мог только Бен. Майк едва удержался от того, чтобы не закрыть лицо рукой. Кайл явно провоцировал, хотел выиграть, а попутно и опозорить Бена. Это желание на его лице читалось куда лучше, чем любые другие эмоции.

Майк выжидающе посмотрел на Бена. Спасует? Поддержит? Тот задумчиво приложил палец к губам, помолчал немного, а затем... улыбнулся.

— Ставлю ва-банк.

— Ого, — присвистнул Сэм. — Парень нарывается. Что скажешь, Кайл?

Майку тоже было очень интересно. Либо он спасует, позволяя Бену тем самым выиграть, либо поддержит — и тогда борьба разразится нешуточная. В глубине души Майк совсем не был уверен, что Бен выйдет из нее победителем. Хотя блефовать, идя ва-банк?.. Вряд ли его способный ученик решился бы на такое. Значит, у него есть план. Это обнадеживало.

Кайл фыркнул, окинул взглядом карты на столе и еще раз внимательно посмотрел на свои.

— Ва-банк так ва-банк, — изрек наконец он, пожимая плечами. — Почему бы нет.

— Вскрываемся.

— Флеш [5], — Сэм бросил на стол даму и короля пик.

— Отлично! — ухмыльнулся Джейс. — У меня — фулл хаус.

Червовая и трефовая восьмерки — к двум тузам на столе. Неплохо. Майк выжидающе посмотрел на Кайла, и тот нарочито медленно принялся сдвигать сложенные вместе карты. Трефовый туз и шестерка червей!

— Три туза, две шестерки — фулл хаус старше, — сухо констатировал Майк.

В толпе стажеров кто-то восхищенно присвистнул, и Кайл отсалютовал в ту сторону бутылкой пива.

— Ну что, гик, пасуешь? Только не плачь, ненавижу бабские слезы!

Бен, покорно склонив голову, протянул вперед свои карты — рубашками вверх. Сердце билось так часто, что, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. «Да чтоб этого Кайла со всем покером!» — подумал он, чувствуя, что еще немного, и его самого хватит инфаркт.

Но Бен вдруг мягким грациозным движением перевернул карты — и Майк не поверил своим глазам. На столе оказались пятерка и семерка пик.

— Роял флеш! [6] — заорал Майк, вскакивая со своего места.

— Извини, Кайл, но плакать сегодня, похоже, будешь ты, — улыбнулся Бен, подтягивая к себе внушительную гору фишек.

Стажеры вокруг зааплодировали, и Майк на секунду потерял Бена из вида — так плотно его обступили, то и дело хлопая по плечам и пожимая руку. Сам победитель глупо улыбался и кивал, постоянно бросая неверящие вгляды на свой выигрыш.

— Ну я же тебе говорил! — воскликнул Майк, когда сумел наконец подобраться к Бену поближе. — И стоило ли так переживать?

О том, что сам он переживал не меньше, Майк предпочел умолчать.

— Спасибо, Майкл, — с чувством сказал Бен. — Правда, спасибо. Я и не думал, что смогу когда-нибудь выиграть. Тем более, у кого-то вроде Кайла.

— Кайл — дилетант, — махнул рукой Майк. — Вот потренируешься еще немного и сможешь обыгрывать настоящих профессионалов.  
Бен просиял.

— Вот, держи. — Он протянул Майку аккуратную стопку купюр — куда большую, чем он занимал. — Тут и твоя часть выигрыша.

— Не стоит, Бенджамин, это лишнее.

— Еще как стоит! Если бы не ты...

— Брось, чувак, вот когда выиграешь крутой покерный турнир, тогда и вспомнишь о своем учителе. А пока придержи деньги при себе.

— Но выпить тебе купить можно? — чуть улыбнулся Бен.

— Нужно!

По дороге к барной стойке их перехватил Кайл. Он хмурился, кривя губы в усмешке, и Майк напрягся, не зная, чего ожидать.

— Не знаю, как тебе это удалось, Росс, но... — Он хмыкнул и повернулся к Бену: — Поздравляю, гик. Ты не так плох, как я думал. — И добавил, помедлив: — Пойдемте, выпьем с нами.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. — Майк переглянулся с Беном. — Мы лучше просто...

— Хорошо, — сказал вдруг Бен. — Отличная была игра.

Кайл улыбнулся и, приобняв их обоих за плечи, потянул к барной стойке, где уже вовсю галдели стажеры.

Остаток вечера прошел на удивление приятно. Кайл хоть и был по жизни мудаком, вел себя вполне прилично, да и Бен, к радости Майка, хорошо вписался в компанию.

Потягивая свое пиво, Майк думал о том, что со времен Тревора и Дженни — то есть, уже довольно давно — ни с кем не зависал просто так. Поначалу казалось, что это и не нужно: работа, взрослая жизнь — в таком ритме быстро учишься забывать о детских привязанностях. Но по сути, кроме Харви, Донны, Луиса и еще пары сотрудников «Пирсон Хардман», в жизни Майка не было людей. И только сейчас он понял, как сильно скучал по этому. По возможности просто побыть с кем-то, не обсуждая работу. Бен, сидящий по другую сторону стола, будто услышал его мысли — улыбнулся и помахал рукой.

Улыбаясь в ответ, Майк чувствовал, как в груди расползается приятное тепло.

***

Разбуженный солнечным лучом, нагло светившим прямо в глаза, Майк подскочил с убийственной мыслью «Проспал!» Он даже скатился с кровати в попытках нашарить футболку и брюки и только потом заметил часы, которые гласили, что сегодня суббота. Майк со стоном упал обратно на подушки и выдохнул.

Первая нерабочая суббота за... он затруднялся ответить, какой срок. Дело Фроста отнимало столько времени, что дни сливались в один сплошной серый поток, где были только документы, прецеденты, стратегии и суды. Они с Харви практически жили в офисе, уезжая только чтобы поспать, так что ни о каких выходных даже речь не шла.

Но последний суд выигран, дело закрыто, и Майк внезапно оказался предоставлен сам себе. Ощущение было странным и очень, очень приятным.

Он неспешно принял душ и, усевшись завтракать, стал размышлять, чем бы заняться. Искушение завалиться обратно в постель с каким-нибудь интересным фильмом было велико, но тратить день в четырех стенах, когда за окном так ярко светит солнце и явно теплый день, было жаль. Так что Майк решил взять велосипед и проехаться в парк. А заодно и вытащить Бена, с которым они практически не общались с той победоносной игры в покер. Набирая его номер, Майк искренне надеялся, что их приятельские отношения не успели кануть в Лету за это время.

Бен взял трубку почти сразу.

— Чем занимаешься? — поинтересовался Майк после обмена приветствиями. — Тухнешь в своем коробке?

— Это не коробок, а высокотехнологичная лаборатория, — возразил тот. — И нет, Майкл, у меня сегодня выходной.

— Вот и отлично! — просиял Майк. — Собирайся, мы едем в парк.

— Куда? — опешил Бен.

— В парк. Кормить уток, кататься на велосипедах... ты же умеешь ездить на велосипеде?

— Умею. Но в парк я с тобой не поеду, извини. Я занят.

— Чем это ты таким занят в выходной? Смотришь по пятому кругу «Теорию большого взрыва» или мочишь зомби в стрелялке?

— Я не играю в компьютерные игры, так что не угадал. Если у тебя все, то мне пора...

— Да ладно тебе, Бенджамин, — перебил Майк. — Мы сто лет не виделись, сегодня отличный день, неужели ты не можешь вырваться на пару часов? Что ты делаешь там такого?

На том конце повисло молчание, и Майк было решил, что ответа ему не дождаться, когда Бен все-таки заговорил:

— Я снимаю кино.

— Серьезно? — улыбнулся Майк. — И о чем твой блокбастер?

— Арт-хаус, Майкл! Независимый фильм в стиле Джармуша или, может быть, Вуди Аллена...

— ...и для него наверняка нужны натурные съемки, — снова перебил Майк. — А? Пару сцен?

— Нуу... — замялся Бен. — Возможно. Да. Мне бы пригодились крупные планы Уолл-стрит.

— Вот и отлично! Я не буду тебе мешать, клянусь. Может, даже помогу — отражатель там подержать, еще что...

— Ладно, — сдался в конце концов Бен. — Но если ты будешь смеяться над моей идеей...

Майк пообещал, что не будет.

***

День и правда был замечательный. Яркое солнце, прохладный ветер и Нью-Йорк вокруг — Майк уже и забыл, как здорово ездить по городу на велосипеде. Сзади неуверенно катил Бен, и Майк то и дело оглядывался, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. Ему даже пришлось взвалить тяжелый рюкзак с оборудованием на себя, чтобы Бен не свалился по дороге. Впрочем, если бы тот не отвлекался каждые несколько минут на свой гигантских размеров смартфон, можно было переживать гораздо меньше.

А он отвлекался. То и дело приостанавливался, чтобы напечатать что-то, чем безумно раздражал Майка. Когда они наконец добрались до Централ-Парка, Майк решительно выхватил смартфон и выключил.

— А ну отдай! — вспыхнул Бен. — Это очень важная вещь!

— Ничего с твоей важной вещью не случится. — Майк опустил смартфон во внутренний карман толстовки и улыбнулся. — Проживешь без нее пару часов.

— Так нечестно, Майкл. Я не могу быть оффлайн больше пяти минут, у меня начинается депрессия.

— Вот и полечим твою депрессию свежим воздухом. — С этими словам он покатил по аллее вглубь парка, где виднелось большое озеро.

Несмотря на выходной, людей вокруг было мало. Майк спешился с велосипеда, аккуратно стянул с ноющих плеч рюкзак и с удовольствием потянулся.

— Наконец-то!

Бен помялся немного, а затем со вздохом снял шлем. Влажные после поездки волосы смешно топорщились, слегка разрушая его привычный образ идеального айтишника. Майк подавил в себе мальчишеское желание растрепать их еще сильнее.

— Ну и что мы будем здесь делать?

— Я не шутил про уток, — улыбнулся Майк, доставая из сумки пару булок.

Едва он подошел к краю берега и рассыпал первые крошки, как со всех сторон стали подплывать и слетаться утки. Майк с улыбкой наблюдал, как они с громким кряканьем поедают хлеб.

— Ого, — присвистнул Бен, подходя ближе. — Да их тут десятки!

— Не так много, как было раньше. — Майк раскрошил еще.

— Всем все равно не хватит, только гвалт поднимут. Зачем мы вообще это делаем?

— Потому что мы отдыхаем, а это забавно и медитативно? — предложил Майк. — Ты в детстве разве не кормил птиц?

Бен покачал головой.

— А меня часто водили сюда родители. Я вырос в Нью-Йорке, — улыбнулся Майк. — И знаю его, как свои пять пальцев.

— Спасибо эйдетической памяти? — хмыкнул Бен.

— Скорее, велосипеду. Я кучу лет проработал курьером, вплоть до прихода в «Пирсон Хардман».

— Но ты же учился в Гарварде? — удивился Бен.

— А, ну да, — тут же поправился Майк. — Я подрабатывал. Веселые были времена.

Иногда Майк забывал, почему теперь стало так сложно заводить новые знакомства. Когда врешь всем вокруг, очень не хочется вовлекать в это еще кого-нибудь.

— А я из Детройта, — Бен перекатился с пяток на носки. — И до «Пирсон Хардман» вообще нигде не работал.

— Ммм, Детройт... Город-постапокалипсис.

— Это еще почему?

— Да брось, чувак. Самый разрушенный город Америки, у вас там сплошной асфальт и каменные стены...

— А вот и неправда, — вскинулся Бен. — Чтоб ты знал, у нас есть куча парков и рек и вообще зелени!

Он выглядел так забавно с серьезным и чуть обиженным выражением лица, что Майк рассмеялся. Он легонько пихнул Бена в бок, а когда тот наклонился — схватил локтем за шею и всё-таки растрепал ему волосы

Но Бен вдруг отстранился, высвобождаясь из захвата.

— Эмм... Майкл... — он кашлянул и как-то странно посмотрел на Майка. — Ты классный и ты мне нравишься, как человек, правда! Но я... как бы сказать, не по этим делам.

— По каким делам?

— Ну... я же вижу, что ты... испытываешь ко мне симпатию, скажем так. Не хочется тебя обижать, Майкл, но ответить на твои чувства я не могу. Я предпочитаю девушек.

— Что? — Секунду Майк мучительно пытался понять, о чем вообще идет речь, а затем расхохотался, прижимая руку к лицу. — Боже, чувак, с чего ты это взял? Я не гей. И вообще мне нравится Рейчел.

— Зейн? Которой ты тогда помогал?

— Именно, — кивнул Майк.

— А зачем ты тогда постоянно ко мне ходишь, носишь сэндвичи? В покер учил играть, теперь вот в парк позвал...

— Ммм, дай подумать, — Майк картинно посерьезнел, задумчиво прижимая к губам палец. — Потому что так делают друзья?

Вот теперь растерялся Бен. Он смешно моргнул несколько раз, а затем удивленно спросил:

— Ты считаешь меня своим другом?

— Да. А что не так?

— Но у меня никогда не было друзей.

Он замолчал, а у Майка в душе что-то неприятно кольнуло.. Он вспомнил, как Тревор его подставил, как ушла из его жизни Дженни, и все люди, которых он считал близкими.

— Тут мы с тобой похожи, — ответил он наконец. — У меня их тоже не было.

— Да брось, — фыркнул Бен. — Ты же правая рука Харви Спектера, с тобой водится горячая штучка Зейн... она, конечно, не Джемма из финансового отдела, но тоже ничего. Ты играешь в высшей лиге, Майкл!

— Это совсем другое, — покачал головой Майк.

Повисло молчание, прерываемое лишь требовательным кряканьем уток. Майк докрошил остатки хлеба и отряхнул руки.

— Так значит, у нас не свидание, — хмыкнул Бен.

— Господь тебя упаси! — замахал руками Майк. — Мы приехали покормить уточек, помнишь?

— И снять мой фильм. Ты, кажется, вызывался подержать отражатель...

— Без проблем, Бенджамин.

Майк снова приобнял его за плечи, и на сей раз тот не отстранился.

***

— Поверить не могу, что она согласилась, — Бен все еще выглядел ошарашенным.

Майк усмехнулся — целую неделю они разрабатывали план, как Бену подкатить к Джемме. Тот нервничал и изводил себя еще хуже, чем на играх в покер. Но сегодня увещевания Майка наконец увенчались успехом, и Бен пригласил Джемму на свидание.

— Куда вы пойдете? — поинтересовался Майк.

— Я взял билеты на «Злую»[7].

— Мюзикл — отличный выбор, одобряю! — Майк протянул раскрытую ладонь, и Бен с готовностью хлопнул по ней.

— Вот ты где.

За шумом десятков компьютеров IT-отдела Майк не услышал, как сзади подошел Харви.

— Почему я должен бегать по всему зданию, искать тебя? — недовольно сказал он.

— У меня обеденный перерыв вообще-то. И ты не бегал по всему зданию, тебе Донна сказала, что я здесь.

— Мистер Спектер, — Бен шагнул вперед, и Харви пожал протянутую руку.

— Бенджамин, да?

— Приятно наконец познакомиться с вами лично, — кивнул тот.

Харви усмехнулся.

— Пойдем, Майк. Через сорок минут суд, Рэй уже ждет нас.

Майк попрощался и поспешил за Харви.

— Так это и есть тот гик, которого ты учишь играть в покер? — поинтересовался тот.

— Он не гик, а мой друг, — возразил Майк. — И уже не учу, Бен прекрасно справляется сам. Между прочим, он играет не хуже тебя.

— Это что, вызов? — выгнул бровь Харви.

Майк пожал плечами.

— Почему сразу вызов? Предложение. Мы играем у меня в эту субботу, буду рад, если ты придешь.

— Ты не знаешь, на что нарываешься, щенок, — покачал головой Харви. — Я вас сделаю, как детей малых.

— Это мы еще посмотрим!

Всю дорогу в суд Майк думал о том, что когда-то давно ему сказала бабушка: «Каждому человеку нужен друг». Для него, рано лишившегося родных, друзья были не просто близкими людьми, они были семьей. Когда Тревор и Дженни исчезли из его жизни, Майк подумал, что сможет смириться со своим одиночеством.

И как хорошо, что все-таки не смог.

===

[1] Блайнд (англ. Blind) — это т.н. «слепая» ставка, которую игрок обязан сделать, до того, как он получит карты.

[2] Фулл Хаус (англ. Full House) — комбинация в покере, состоящая из трех карт одного достоинства и двух карт другого достоинства. Это довольно сильная покерная комбинация, уступающая по силе только каре и стрит-флешу.

[3] Ва-банк (англ. All-in) — действие игрока в покере, при котором он совершает ставку размером во весь имеющийся у него стек. Игрок, совершающий all-in, должен понимать, на что он идет, и у него должны быть веские основания совершить это действие: либо собранная очень сильная комбинация карт, либо полная уверенность в том, что оппонент сбросит свою руку в ответ на ставку.

[4] Каре (англ. Four of a kind) — комбинация в покере, состоящая из четырех карт одинакового достоинства и одной произвольной карты, называемой кикером. По силе эта комбинация уступает только стрит-флешу.

[5] Флеш (англ. Flush) — комбинация в покере, состоящая из пяти карт одной масти в любом порядке. Эта комбинация уступает по силе фулл хаусу, каре и стрит-флешу.

[6] Роял Флеш (англ. Royal Flush) — частный случай стрит-флеша, состоящий из карт от туза до десятки одной масти, которые часто называют "карты Бродвея" или "Бродвей". Широко распространено заблуждение, что Роял флеш - самостоятельная, самая старшая комбинация. На самом же деле, это просто название самого старшего стрит-флеша из его возможных частных случаев.

[7] «Злая» (англ. Wicked) — мюзикл авторства Стивена Шварца и Уинни Хольцман, основанный на романе Грегори Магвайера «Злая: Жизнь и приключения Злой Западной Ведьмы»


End file.
